piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Scoundrel of the Seas
Being a notorious pirate, your deeds often precede you. This is the case with your Notoriety level and Infamy. Now, your treachery at sea will not go unnoticed! As you plunder passing vessels, you begin to build a scoundrel rating. Once that rating is high enough, the navy will bar you from porting and send Bounty Hunter ships after you! So, be warned! The days of open seas and endless treasure may be numbered! When there are many pirates sailing the high seas you may be attacked by more than one bounty hunter at a time if you get in their way! Bounty Flags As you sink more and more ships, the bounty icon over your ships health will change. As the level goes up, the threat against you will also increase. Alerts As you sink ships, warnings will be heard from a crew voice and appear on screen. While sailing out at sea you encounter many ships. If you fire on a Navy or EITC ship they will surely know you are a pirate ship. Voice Warnings *"This port's been occupied by the navy." *"Too many navy in this port." *"We're sittin' ducks if we anchor here. They're shootin' at us, from the forts." *"Oh good, Bounty Hunters. More ships for us to sink." *"Bounty Hunter, closin in." *"Bounty Hunter!" *"More ships inbound. They must have sent out a distress." *"Another ship inbound captain. It seems like they're callin' for help." *"Another ship inbound captain." *"Here comes an inbound ship." *"Ah, here comes an inbound ship." *"Attack ships, comin' for us." *"Attack ships! Prepare for battle." *"They know this be a pirate ship. Time to start plunderin." *"Captain, they know we be pirates. Plunderin will make 'em real mad." *"Ha ha ha ha, we've spooked the navy. Keep it up" *"They think they can outgun us? Open fire, and plunder all you can." *"They're on alert, and trying to protect their treasure. Sink those ships and claim what's ours." *"We're stuffed to the gills with treasure captain. Those greedy bounty hunters will surely be after us now." *"He he he, the navy's put a bounty on us, and those hunters are comin to collect. Let's give 'em what for." *"Watch out captain, the navy's lyin' in wait at the ports and we've got warships after us"(followed by one of the following) **"But Cuba's open" **"But Devil's Anvil's open" **"But Raven's Cove is open" **"But Tortuga's open" *"The Navy's closed down all ports" *"They've closed down"(followed by one of the following) **"Cuba" **"Devil's Anvil" **"Raven's Cove" **"Tortuga" *"Ha ha ha ha, take what ya can, give nuthin' back!" *"Keep at is, there be loot aboard those ships." *"We sunk her captain." *"To Davy Jone's locker with you all." *"Plunder those ships!" *"Turn them into fish food." Visual Warnings As you continue to plunder ships, you will receive these messages: Note: These messages vary, you may not receive all the messages below. As your hull increases with valuable treasure, so does your scoundrel level. You have become a problem, they sent Bounty Hunters after ye! As bounty hunters close in, you will receive other warnings: Note: These messages vary, you may not receive all the messages below. You have proven to be a threat to the Navy! Prepare for Warships! After you defeat some more ships the En-Garde, Battle-Royale or Tally-Ho, the Navy Warships, will appear. Bounty Hunters and Warships When you become a very dangerous threat (Scoundrel Lvl 3), the Royal Navy will place a bounty on your ship. Bounty Hunters will now chase you down! When you become even more dangerous (Scoundrel Level 4), the Navy will dispatch Warships to hunt you down and sink you. These ships will stop at nothing to send you to Davy Jones' Locker. You might even get chased by a Ship of the Line. But don't give up yet! There is one easy way to keep yourself from sinking. If you are near an island, (say Cuba) and a Ship of the Line is tracking you down, try to use the island as a shield from their fire, if you successfully maneuver your ship at an angle to where you are able to shoot at the ship (while circling the island) the incoming ship almost never gets a chance to open fire on your vessel! And you're home free. Also, there is a maneuver where you go to worlds end and turn right. Closed Ports As your bounty increases, the Royal Navy will become aware of your activities and will keep you from porting at all but one island, including wild islands.. When this happens, a Port Open message will appear in the upper right part of your screen, under the compass, telling you where you can safely land and cash in your ill-gotten gains. Should you choose to remain at sea and are skilled enough to sink the bounty hunters that have been sent after you, the Navy will then close the port that had been open. A new and different port will then be the only place that you can successfully land. Continuing to sink bounty hunters will once again force the Navy to change the only port where you can safely land. These tactics make it very difficult for a plundering pirate to remain near a safe haven. Special Loot Certain Materials must be gathered to upgrade a ship's Hull or Rigging. These materials can be looted by sinking any Bounty Hunter or Warship. They Come in two types, Normal Ship Materials, and Rare Ship Materials. Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Game Play